dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aditi/@comment-38602998-20200103021957
Here a crazy theory someone posted about the orphan queen and queen Aditi sending you scans now So so there's theories going around on what happened to queen Aditi ranging from that she was secretly human to she is the Orphan and those are good theories. After thinking long & hard about it I began to wonder (I already said this in other post but wanted to make my own) what if Aditi wasn't the orphan queen but her mother??so buckle up. Judging by the photos of the TOQ and Aditi, there is no way Aditi could be her, TOQ looks to be in her teens while Aditi looks like a full adult, but what if thats not Aditi but her daughter. When Aaravos whispered in the Sunfire Queens ears, we can hear the words "you're human", I know some folks said he may have said "I turned her human" but he couldn't have said that in such a short time, he only said 2 words. Listen VERY closely to that part and make sure you're somewhere quiet. You heard it too right? Now you're probably like, "ok what does that have to do with her fate" well my fellow people I will tell you. As we know Sunfire elves hate humans more than other elves thus far. So the horrified look on the Queens face would be terrifying when she learns that she is part human and since it has to do with Aditi this is where it starts. What if Aditi wasn't permanently turned into a human by Aaravos but only temporarily? Maybe she had become curious about human culture and such and decide she want to go see it for herself? As we can see from Lujane, Elves can disguise themselves as humans. So Aditi disguised herself as a human went into the human lands and maybe become adapted to their culture, maybe she learned not to be as prejudiced as she had previously been and what if she had fallen in love with a human while she was there? What if she had gotten pregnant with twins by a human? We all know that there are hybrids out there, there is no way there aren't any half humans half elves in the dragon Prince universe, we know they exist somewhere. If Queen Aditi was pregnant with hybrids that would be an extreme taboo and she would have most likely been killed for it, so Queen Aditi gave birth in secret to her twins (maybe twin daughters). one look exactly like an elf would & the other looked exactly like a human (they are still hybrids) . she would have kept the elf looking child and abandoned the humans one. that child grows up as an orphan and is the orphan Queen. the panel's that came out before season 3 said that the orphan Queen would venture on a dangerous journey into xadia. We don't know why but this is where Aaravos comes in. Judging by the timeline we would know that Aaravos and the orphan Queen would have known each other. We know that there is no freaking way she would have gotten into xadia by herself and since we know Aaravos is quite fond of humans there is a high chance he would have aided her on her journey. We still don't know what this journey is but we know it must be very important, maybe the orphan Queen becomes curious on her family & why they abandoned her and believe she can find the answers in xadia through some magic Relic or something. So Aaravos is with her on her journey (develops a friendship with her) and while on the journey he starts getting hint of the orphan Queens heritage, clue after clue he finds out that she is half sunfire Elf and she is the abandoned daughter of Queen Aditi. He would have told the orphan Queen about this and she would have been confused, shocked and hurt by this. sometime later Aaravos and TOQ confronts Queen Aditi on this and Aaravos probably blackmails Aditi about it while Orphan is mainly hurt that she was abandoned by her own mother. of course if it gets out that her children are half human that could be very bad for the kingdom but of course Aaravos wouldn't have known that if he hadn't aided the human girl into Xadia, so she tells lies to Thunder and comes up with that Aaravos is aiding the humans against Elves is conspiring against them and knowing how brutal Sunfire Elves are she probably would have tried to kill the orphan Queen and maybe died in the process, maybe Aaravos killed Aditi to stop her from killing the orphan but hide her death from everyone else (he pretty much makes it seem like she went missing instead of being murdered) and MAYBE that got Aarvaos imprisoned in the mirror! Thunder probably found out about Aaravos's treason right when Aditi "disappears" and found Aaravos too dangerous to be left alone. Aaravos is the only one that knows what happened to her, so wouldnt it make sense that he is the only one that knows her "secret" and killed Aditi when she tried to kill her "human daughter" to hide the truth (u know get rid of "evidence" of her "mistake" I feel like Aditi would call the Orphan queen a mistake) about her Elf looking child's human half, that Elf child would later rule the kingdom when Aditi "goes missing", which would mean Khessa and Janai are part human. Back to our Fallen star, if Aaravos is seen as a traitor then he would be imprisoned for it in the mirror. Before he is imprisoned he gives the Oprhan queen the key of Aaravos to help him escape in the future (cause we know Harrow said a female ancestor of his got the key, so we know its her).So the Orphan queen later becomes the queen of Katolis and passes that orphan law Opeil mentions. Ok we know according to the wiki that Katolis has an unusual grudge toward sunfire elves how could that be? Cause the orphan queen was the unwanted daughter of the sunfire elves and she resented her mother and the Sunfire elves ever since. The orphan queen being half elf would explain Ezrans magical connection to animals. Also you notice how much they look alike To add the final piece, the logo for the Orphan queen has the symbol of THE SUN where the O is, how can that be unless she had a connection to the SUNFIRE ELVES?!?!? Hmmm???? Yeah thought so. Anyways its just a theory